Aquawoman
Aquawoman, (real name Princess Lori'Rain of Atlantis), is an Atlantean who is one of the founding members of the Justice League, alongside Superman, her love-interest Batman, Wonder Woman, her brother Aquaman, Flash and Martian Manhunter. She is the Princess of the Seven Seas, and the mother of two daughters. Eleanor May, who became the Team founder, Swamp Girl. And her youngest Samantha Elise. History Early life Physical Appearance Lori'Rain's skin is a vibrant aquamarine color, with dark, sea-green hair tousled on top of her head. Several strands of it are colored a bright, pale blue, whether or not that is natural or the result of her dying it remains to be seen. Unlike a lot of her human-like kin, Aquawoman's body is heavily mutated. Her musculature is much more pronounced, and her skin has ridges in several locations that denote some kind of sub-dermal plating or armoring. In addition, her forearms and calves sport small fins, which she can flip in or out depending on mood or environment. Her eyes are larger than human ones, thanks to adaptations for deep sea living, they also glow with bio-luminescence at night or in dark situations. The tips of her aforementioned fins, and the ends of the odd markings on her face, also glow with the same dim teal light. Should the occasion ever arise, one can see that her teeth are almost all sharp at the tips, perfectly suited for eating fish and other aquatic life. Powers, Abilities and Skills *'Atlantean sorcery:' During her childhood, Aquawoman was trained in the mystical arts in the Conservatory of Sorcery. **'Electricity generation:' She has the power to generate electricity, which she can channel through water or use as a direct offense against opponents. **'Hydrokinesis:' Aquawoman is able to manipulate water to serve any number of uses, e.g. water blasts, whips, waves, shields, or water spouts to lift him into the air. She can manipulate water from a nearby source, like fire hydrants, lakes, etc. His water blasts are capable of slicing through metal and other materials. **'Hard-water constructs:' Aquawoman has the unique ability to solidify water into a myriad of different weapons for physical attacks. So far she has created swords, maces, sledgehammers, a small shield, and a large eel. *'Atlantean attributes:' Atlanteans, although Human, have through scientific and sorcerous means developed several abilities which allow them to live comfortably under the sea: **'Underwater breathing:' All Atlanteans are capable of surviving the aquatic atmosphere under the sea. Some accomplish this without the presence of visible gills. **'Temperature resilience:' Resistant to low temperatures and the effects of freezing, although notably hindered by high temperatures. **'Durability:' Dense flesh, although not invulnerable. **'Strength:' Ranging from undetected levels to super strength. **'Toxin resistance:' Aquawoman has a partial immunity to poisons of sea creatures, such as jellyfish toxin. *'Mutation:' Lori'Rain's mutations make her fairly different from other Atlanteans. Most obviously, her body has characteristics of various undersea creatures - her teeth are all razor sharp and pointed, large, bio-luminescent eyes adapted for vision in deep sea environments, sub-dermal cartilaginous plating causes the ridges underneath her skin, small fins allow her to control her high-speed swimming with ease, and her musculature is heavily advanced to cope with high pressure. Overall, her mutations make her tougher, quicker and stronger than a regular Atlantean citizen. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' Aquawoman is extremely skilled in combat. *'Multilingualism:' Aquawoman can speak Atlantean and English. Likely as an extension of her home language, she has some fluency in Ancient Greek and Modern Greek. Equipment Relationships Season 1 Season 2 Trivia * Author's notes * * * * Category:Female Category:Atlantean Category:Magic User Category:Good Alignment